Into The Forest
by xXKitsuneBlazeXx
Summary: Leaf is the Princess of a kingdom surrounded by the forest, but no one can leave. When Leaf breaks the rules to satisfy her curiosity, will she become part of something much bigger? A version of Little Red Riding Hood. Rated T for violence and swearing. Rate and Review, but No Flames Please!


A/N: Okay, I know it's been a long time, but I've been having some family issues and no inspiration. Now I have some and I'm not letting it go.  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, but if I did it would be all about Red, and not Ash.**

* * *

Into The Forest

Once upon a time there was a kingdom surrounded by a forest. This forest was dark and filled with all sorts of monsters, so it was considered dangerous to leave. The kingdom also had a royal family, and they were considered fair and just. All the people of the kingdom loved them. But the royal family had no son, only a daughter named Leaf. So the family had to choose a husband for their daughter but we'll get to that later. For now, we must head into the palace, to the princess's room.

"But Father, I don't want to stay inside! I want to go into the forest!" Leaf cried, as her father, King William, shook his head. The two had this argument multiple times, but Leaf had yet to win.

"No, Leaf, how many times must I tell you? I forbade you from ever going past the walls years ago, why do you continue to fight? It's dangerous out there; all sorts of creatures live in the woods." King William replied. Leaf frowned.

"But how would you know that? Besides, I haven't seen Grandmother in three years because I'm not allowed to go into the forest." Leaf retorted, causing the King to sigh. Leaf had a point, it _had _been years since Leaf had seen her Grandmother. But…

"I still forbid it!" The King thundered, before storming out, ending the conversation. Leaf froze, before sighing and sitting on her bed. Leaf knew that no one else was allowed into the forest, unless to see her Grandmother.

After a while of sitting on the bed, it was finally time for dinner. Leaf slowly made her way to the dining hall, very unwilling.

"Good evening Mother, Father." Leaf said, curtsying with respect. Her parents nodded, which was Leaf's signal to sit down.

The dinner passed slowly, and a bit awkwardly. Leaf still did not want to speak to the King, try as he might. The Queen sighed, for there was only one way for this to end.

Dinner passed, and soon Leaf left for her room, readying for bed. Then there was a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" Queen Catherine asked. "Yes Mother." Leaf replied, as the door was quickly opened and shut. The Queen wanted the conversation to be private.

"Leaf, my darling, I understand that you have been wanting to visit the forest. Is this true?" The Queen asked. Leaf nodded vigorously.

"Yes! But Father always keeps saying _no, it's too dangerous_." Leaf replied, mimicking her father. Her mother chuckled.

"Yes, William is sometimes like that. But you must understand that he means well, he would never want anything to happen to you." Catherine sighed, sitting down on Leaf's bed. Leaf scowled.

"So are you going to tell me "no" too?" Leaf mumbled, sitting next to her mother. Catherine smiled.

"Actually, I was going to give you an opportunity to go. I will tell your father that you are out with the guards visiting the perimeter." The Queen said, causing Leaf to hug her mother.

"Thank you so much mother!" Leaf exclaimed, grinning. Catherine smiled, but pushed Leaf away.

"But, since you are going out, please just follow the path to your Grandmother's, stay for a while, then come home. Do not stray." Catherine warned.

Leaf nodded, she was so excited for tomorrow! Who knew what adventures would occur!

* * *

-The Next Day-

It was noon when Leaf was given the opportunity to head to the forest. As fast as she could, she sprinted out of there, that horrible conversation with her father still rushing through her head.

-Flashback-

"_Good morning Leaf. I have something important to talk to you about today." The King said, as Leaf sat down for breakfast._

"_What is it Father?" Leaf questioned obediently, she was still in an elated mood from the trip to the forest._

"_It's about you getting married." Her father responded joyously. Leaf's mood became stormy in an instant._

"_What?" Leaf said, her eyes wide. Her father smiled before explaining._

"_You see Leaf, our kingdom is a wealthy kingdom, but we do not have a powerful army. If we were to combine with another kingdom, we could become most powerful indeed. So, two months ago, I wrote to an old friend of mine, the King of the kingdom Fallstone. Fallstone has a very strong army, and the King has a son your age. It was agreed upon by the King and I that it would be beneficial for both kingdoms if we were to combine. And the easiest way is for you to marry the Prince." William explained his plan._

_Leaf could do nothing but stare. How dare he! Forcing her to get married, really, how cruel! Leaf knew that she was going to have to leave so she wouldn't lash out._

"_Excuse me, but I am no longer hungry." Leaf mumbled, quickly departing._

-End Flashback-

Leaf quickly weaved through the village, desperate to leave. In her hurry, she almost hit someone, but quickly dodged. Leaf was wearing a brown dress with a white apron, to look more common, and a red cloak with the hood pulled up.

"_I hope I can leave soon…"_ Leaf thought, before approaching the gates, and quickly slipping out. The man, err… boy at the gate knew to keep watch for her.

-In the Forest-

Just as everyone had said, the forest was dark. The wind whistled through on every other occasion, causing Leaf to shiver.

"_Stick to the path, stick to the path, stick to the path." _Leaf repeated in her head, so that way she wouldn't forget.

But after a while of walking among the trees, Leaf began to grow more comfortable. She still walked quickly along the path, not wanting to stray.

A sharp cracking sound caught her attention, causing Leaf to spin and try to find the source. In the trees she saw a shadow, one that looked to be a male teenager, before the shadow was gone. It almost seemed to be an illusion.

"_Whatever that was, I'll ask Grandmother about it when I see her." _Leaf thought, moving along the path to her Grandmother's.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Rate and Review, but No Flames Please!


End file.
